Une nouvelle histoire
by ostrum
Summary: Ceci est un titre provisoire. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, on y verras un harry plus puissant et dépendant moins de tous, plus secret. Ce sera un Harry qui jouera un jeu dangereux
1. Prologue

Prologue 

La cloche de l'église de Little Whinging allait de sonner minuit en cette nuit du 31 juillet. Privet Drive était silencieuse. On pourrait croire que tout était mort même la nature s'était tu. Mais cette impression était trompeuse. Au 4 de cette rue, un adolescent était encore réveiller. Il dormait rarement depuis les événements qui s'était déroulé dans sa vie en Juin. Son regard était terne, vide de tout ce qui fait un regard d'adolescent. Cet adolescent n'est qu'autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Il vous ait peut-être inconnu mais tous ceux de son monde le connaisse. Car Harry n'est pas un adolescent comme les autres, c'est un sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel de tous, c'est le survivant. Surnom qui lui fut donné après l'assassinat de ses parents par le pire mage noir ayant existé. Ce surnom, il le doit au fait qu'il fut le premier sorciers à survivre à l'un des trois impardonnables, le sortilège de la mort.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse mais les événements qui vont suivre.

Alors que la cloche de l'église sonna le premier coup de minuit, une lumière intense se vit au travers de la fenêtre de la petite chambre d'Harry. Pour le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui se trouvait là, ce phénomène était inquiétant. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea vers la porte et pénétra la maison à l'aide d'un sort. Dans la plus grande discrétion, il monta l'escalier pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Harry. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il fut pris d'un vertige et se retrouva dans le noir. Il ne se réveilla qu'au matin à l'extérieur de la maison, ne se souvenant pas de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, la lumière s'estompa au douzième coup de minuit. Et tout redevint normal. La nature reprit son cour normal. Mais dans la chambre pus rien ne laissait supposé qu'elle ait été un jour occupé. Harry James n'était plus…


	2. Un peu de shopping

Un peu de shopping 

Cela faisait trois jours que les événements du 31 juillet s'étaient déroulés et personne n'avait encore remarqué la disparition du héros. Le directeur de la célèbre école de magie, Poudlard, était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge attendant la lettre d'Harry quand il aperçut une chouette immaculé se dirigeait vers avec une lettre attaché à la pâte. A peine, s'était-elle posé que le directeur se saisit de la lettre et la lu. Cette lettre était du même type que les précédentes, c'est à dire, courte et sans aucuns commentaire inutile. Il y avait simplement écris :

ODP, je vais bien

HP

Il continua à recevoir ces lettres tous les trois jours comme prévu. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour son protégé qu'une dizaine de jours avant la rentrée quand on lui rapporta l'information que l'on avait plus vu Harry hors de son domicile depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Il décida d'aller voir en personne ce qui l'advenait de celui-ci. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. A sa grande surprise se fut Harry lui-même qui vint.

« - _Bonjour, Harry, comment va-tu depuis juin ?_ lui demanda-il

- _Tout va pour le mieux, monsieur le directeur. Que me faut l'honneur de votre visite ?_ Répondit celui-ci.

- _Eh ! bien, il se trouve que tu n'étais pas sortis depuis longtemps de chez toi et tous s'inquiétaient. De plus, nous sommes à quelques jours de la rentré scolaire et je me disais que tu souhaiterais peut-être aller acheter tes fournitures scolaires avec un vieil homme._

- _Pourquoi pas, et au moins avec vous, je serais en sécurité._

- _Si tu es d'accord, alors allons-y_, ajouta le directeur en lui tendant la main. »

Quelques instant plus tard, deux personnes apparurent dans l'arrière cours d'un pub nommé le Chaudron Baveur. Après avoir tapé avec leur baguette sur les pierres du mur, une arche apparu, laissant le passage aux deux sorciers vers le chemin de Traverse, la rue sorcière de Londres.

Harry et son directeur pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment qui semblait tenir debout que par magie et c'était très certainement le cas, la banque Gringotts. Un être de petite taille s'approcha des deux sorciers et les salua :

« - _Bonjour, M. Dumbledore, M Potter. Qu'est ce que nous autres gobelins pouvons nous faire pour vous ?_

- _Nous venons pour retirer de l'argent du coffre de M Potter,_ répondit le directeur.

- _Est-ce que M. Potter à sa clef ?_

Pour unique réponse, Harry sortis de sa poche une petite clef dorée. En la lui remettant, Harry salua le gobelin d'une manière que celui-ci avait rarement vu de la part de sorciers. Le gobelin se demanda comment le jeune Potter avait pu apprendre les coutumes de son espèce.

Le gobelin les mena au coffre d'Harry, toujours en proie à ses interrogations. Il attendis bien gentiment à l'extérieur du coffre que les deux sorciers aient terminé de remplir plusieurs bourses de cuir. Tous trois remontèrent dans le hall de la banque et se séparèrent. Une nouvelle fois, le gobelin fut surpris de l'attitude du jeune M Potter mais se retint bien de formuler toutes questions devant le directeur de Poudlard. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait sa réponse.

Après être sortis de la banque, les deux sorciers avaient commencé à acheter toutes ce qui fallait à Harry pour suivre les cours qu'il aurait durant l'année scolaire. Harry avait ayant eu qu'un effort optimal en potion, il avait vu ses perspectives de carrière au sein des aurores réduite à néant. Il avait alors décidé d abandonner plusieurs autre matière qui ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité comme la Divination et l'Astronomie.

Ils eurent tôt fait de finir leurs achats concernant l'école. Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, demanda s'il pouvait aller acheter de la nourriture pour sa chouette, ainsi qu'une nouvelle montre. Le directeur répondit par l'affirmatif. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la ménagerie magique et pénétrèrent dans la boutique d'animaux magiques où un silence de plomb se fit.

Harry, au contraire de son directeur, ne paru pas du tout surpris du comportement des animaux. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda de la nourriture pour plusieurs animaux alors que le directeur ne lui connaissait comme compagnon que sa chouette blanche, Hedwige. Il l'interrogea, Harry lui répondit :

« - _J'ai recueilli un ou deux animaux cet été._

- _Les Dursleys ont été d'accord avec cela ? _Répondit le directeur légèrement surpris.

- _Non, mais je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis. Combien je vous dois ?_ Demanda Harry au vendeur qui de cette manière mis fin à la conversation avec Dumbledore. »

Après avoir payer, les deux sorciers sortir du magasin et se dirigèrent vers l'horloger magique "A la montre folle". Harry qui en avait assez de faire de course, ne mis pas longtemps à se décider pour la montre qui était le plus compliqué, prétextant auprès de son directeur que cela l'occuperai chez les Dursleys. A peine avaient–ils franchis l'arcade que Dumbledore transplana à Privet Drive avec Harry. Ils se dirent rapidement au revoir. Harry monta dans sa petite chambre et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas utilisé la magie en dehors de Poudlard et disparut.


	3. retour à la maison

Retour à la maison

Harry ne réintégra sa chambre de Privet Drive que la veille de la rentrée pour que personne ne lui pose de question. Le lendemain matin, une équipe de l'ordre se présenta à la porte de la maison des Dursleys et récupérèrent Harry pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross. Le trajet se fit rapidement avec les voitures légèrement modifiées du ministère. Fudge, le ministre, devait être à la botte de Dumbledore maintenant qu'il avait du reconnaître ses erreurs en ce qui concerne le retour de Voldemort.

Il y avait un embouteillage devant le passage qui servait d'accès à la voie 9 ¾. Cela étonna un peu Harry, mais il compris vite pourquoi une fois la barrière passée. Il avait quelques aurores qui fouillé les élèves prenant le Poudlard Express et leur parents. Harry rigola en son fort intérieur en pensant que cela n'arrêterai sûrement le psychopathe de sévir s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Quand arriva son tour de se faire fouiller, l'aurore le reconnu :

« - _Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je pense que la fouille n'est pas nécessaire pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas un partisan de Vous-savez-qui après ce qu'il vous a fait subir au cours des années._

- _Non, fouillez-moi. Justement, je dois être le premier à montrer l'exemple, dit Harry. Il ne doit pas avoir de passe droit. Il est important que tous soit traiter de la même manière que l'on soit célèbre ou simple anonyme,_ en disant cela Harry pensait à Malfoy senior qui avait trompé son monde pendant près de 2O ans sur ses activités de Mangemort.

- _Vous avez raison,_ conclua l'aurore. »

Harry se plia alors gentiment à la fouille de ses affaires et en particulier de sa malle même s'il avait omis de parler du compartiment secret.

Harry se dépêcha de monter dans le train afin de trouver un compartiment où il serait seul. Il s'assura un peu d'intimité à l'aide d'un sort. Depuis les évènements de juin, Harry n'avait plus le besoin d'être entouré par ses amis, bien qu'aujourd'hui il aurait du mal à les appeler mes amis. Il se sentirait hypocrite.

**Flash back**

Cela faisait deux jours que la vie d'Harry avait pris un autre tour, il avait découvert beaucoup de chose mais la première qu'il maîtrisait fut le transplanage. Il avait toujours cru que Dumbledore avait mis un sort antitransplanage et c'était le cas. Pourtant, il se déplaçait facilement sans aucune difficulté. Il ne s'était essayé que sur courte distance mais aujourd'hui il se lançait, il allait faire un tour au chemin de Traverse. Il se souvenait d'une petite allée pas loin de Gringotts, elle lui servirait de point de chute.

Il avait emprunté un peu de maquillage à sa tante pour changer d'apparence et cacher cette maudite cicatrice. Il avait également performer quelques sorts de métamorphose sur ses vêtements pour les améliorer. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé qu'il lui arrivait aux épaules, le changeant complètement. Il avait soigneusement préparé son escapade dans le monde magique.

Et c'est dans un léger pop qu'Harry disparut du 4 Privet Drive pour se retrouvait une seconde plus tard dans cette allée un peu sombre près de la banque des sorciers.

Il n'était pas encore sortis de la ruelle qu'il aperçut ses deux amis en face de lui, assis à la terrasse d'un bar sorcier. Il eut envie de manifester sa présence. Mais il se rappela que selon les lettres qu'il recevait régulièrement, ils étaient tous les deux coincés avec leur famille respective sans grande possibilité de sortir. Faisant marcher son esprit comme celui-ci d'un serpentard, il se rapprocha pour épier leur conversation et savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Ron étant toujours aussi discret commença sur un sujet qui intéressait Harry :

« -_ Hermione, ce bar est un super point de vue pour voir aussi bien les gens se rendant à Gringotts que ceux qui vont dans cette rue pour mages noirs,_ dit Ron en désignant l'allée de Embrumes qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux.

- _Oui, cette mission pour l'Ordre est moins difficile que la précédente, cette année a vraiment été dure,_ répondit l'adolescente.

- _Harry n'a vraiment pas été facile à supporter, j'ai bien cru dire à Dumbledore que j'arrêtais cette comédie. Franchement, il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a. Il a tout ce qu'il veut, il pourrait avoir toutes les plus belles filles de Poudlard mais monsieur ça le dérange d'être connu._

- _Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus dur, ce sont tous ses changements d'humeur et toutes ses douleurs feintes à sa cicatrice. Je me suis toujours posé la question de savoir si tu le crois quand il te raconte ses rêves. Moi, je trouve qu'il en fait trop. C'est bon, il a, des fois, des visions de l'autre dingue mais pas tous les soirs. Il nous prend pour des idiots, il veut qu'on le plaigne, le pauvre petit orphelin,_ dit elle avec un sourire satirique. »

Harry en entendant cela avait serré les poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Il souhaita alors qu'elle s'étouffe. Il ne sentit pas la vague de magie se déployer jusqu'à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur cinq minute plutôt, ni que sa magie à l'état pure empêcher à l'air d'arriver aux poumons de la jeune fille. Il sortit de son état de haine pure que lorsque Hermione commença à devenir toute bleue et qu'elle tomba dans le coma. La magie cessa aussitôt.

Comprenant qu'il était derrière ce phénomène, il se leva et se redirigea vers la petite ruelle alors que tous les passants qui se trouvait là s'agglutinèrent autour des deux adolescents. Dans un léger pop, il disparut et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit et pleura. Il resta plusieurs heures dans un état de léthargie à ressasser ce qu'avait dis ses soi-disant meilleurs amis pour au final s'endormir dans un sommeil troublé.

Ce mauvais souvenir passé, il sortis de sa malle un livre de métamorphose avancée. Le voyage se passa dans le calme même si des fois certains élèves essayèrent de pénétrer son compartiment. Quand on commença à apercevoir les tours de Poudlard, il se décida à mettre son uniforme. Alors que le train venait de s'arrêter en gare de Pré au Lard, il ne bougea pas, laissant tout le monde descendre. Il fut le dernier à monter dans les calèches. Il ne voulait pas affronter tout de suite ses ex-amis. Son répit fut de courte durée, car à peine avait-il posé un pied dans le hall qu'ils se précipitèrent sur lui en lui posant des questions :

« -_ Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché dans le train_.

- _J'avais besoin d'intimité_, répondit-il. _Et c'est toujours le cas_, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant voyant qu'Hermione allait encore lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. »

Ses deux amis restèrent, cinq minutes, sans voix ne comprenant pas son comportement. Pendant ce temps, Harry se dirigea et s'assit à la table des Grinffondors. Rapidement, la répartition commença, et il fut surprit par la chanson du Choixpeau. Celui-ci, en plus de faire référence aux qualités que recherchaient les fondateurs, parla de l'existence d'un mage qui était leur descendant et qui ne serait ni marqué par la magie blanche, ni par la magie noire. Bien sur, le Choixpeau ne fut pas aussi explicite mais c'est comme cela que l'interpréta Harry.

Après le traditionnel discours de son cher directeur, les élèves purent mangeaient dans la bonne humeur, bien qu'à la table des Grinffondors, l'ambiance semblait tendu. Tous se demandait ce qui s'était passé au sein du trio d'or.

Le repas terminait, les élèves rejoignirent leur tour respective, à l'exception d'un qui préféra ne pas suivre les autres membres de sa maison. Celui-ci n'était autre que le survivant.


	4. La chambre des secrets

La chambre des secrets

Harry se dirigea vers le deuxième étage et plus particulièrement vers les toilettes des filles que hantait ….. Arrivé là, il s'assura que son occupant habituel n'était pas là et qu'aucunes autres personnes ne se trouvaient dans les parages, cela à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur. Après avoir effectué ces quelles vérifications, Harry se tourna vers un des lavabos tout délabrés qui se trouvait. Pourquoi avait-il choisi celui là, tout simplement à cause du petit serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets. Harry sembla vouloir parler mais tout ce qui sortis de ses lèvres fut un sifflement aigu. Ce bruit eu pour conséquence la disparition du lavabo qui laissa place à un trou béant qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Harry ne sembla pas du tout surpris par ce phénomène, ce qui aurait était étonnant vu que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'effectuait. Il sauta dans la conduite et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard sur un sol particulièrement sale. Mais cela fut rapidement arrangeait à l'aide d'un sort de nettoyage. Harry marcha sur un chemin pavé bordé de statues de serpent gigantesque jusqu'à une porte où d'autres serpents étaient sculptés. Il réitéra ce qui avait fait quelques instant plutôt dans les toilettes des filles. De nouveau, cela entraîna l'ouverture de la porte qui donnée dans une immense salle aux dimensions pharaoniques, dans le fond se trouvait une gigantesque statue de Salazar Serpentard.

D'un geste de la main, il alluma toutes les torches de la salle et comme s'il avait été chez lui, Harry se dirigeât vers le pilier qui se trouvait à la droite de la statue. Il caressa la sculpture avant de siffler une nouvelle fois. Il apparut alors une petite cavité dans laquelle reposait un coffret finement marqueté. Il effectua la même manipulation sur le pilier de gauche et récupéra cette fois un œuf blanc strié de ligne verte. Il mis les deux objets dans sa poche et s'approcha cette fois de la statue. Il posa sa paume sur la pierre et siffla une nouvelle fois. Cette fois se fut une double porte qui apparu. Et comme munis d'une conscience propre la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir à Harry un magnifique salon.

Au centre se trouvait une cheminée, avec de chaque coté deux portes. Sur les murs perpendiculaires se trouvaient des rayonnages où étaient disposé des centaines de livres. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressa Harry. Il se dirigeât vers la porte étant le plus à droite. Cette pièce n'était autre que le bureau de Salazar Serpentard. Il s'y installa et sortit précautionneusement le coffret et l'œuf. Le coffret ne contenait qu'un parchemin et une clef dorée. Il était le premier qui trouvait ce cadeau de Salazar comme l'indiquait le sceau de cire non brisé. Celui-ci ne le resta pas long temps. Sur le parchemin, était inscrit quelque chose dans une langue oublié depuis bientôt un millénaire. Mais Harry sembla le déchiffré comme si cela avait été sa langue maternelle. La missive disait :

Toi, l'héritier qui s'est montré le plus digne de la noble et ancienne maison Serpentard et auquel l'héritage a été révélé, je te lègue tous ce qui se trouve dans ses appartements mais également tout ce que contiens le coffre de notre lignage.

En allant voir les gobelins de Gringotts avec la clef et ce parchemin, ils valideront ses volontés et devraient te donner la bague faisant de toi, l'héritier de la lignée Serpentard et de leur droit.

Je te demande aussi de t'occuper de la descendance de celui qui pour moi fut plus qu'un animal de compagnie.

En espérant que tu ne commettras pas les même erreurs que moi et rétabliras l'honneur entaché de notre famille, je te souhaite une vie longue et heureuse.

Salazar Serpentard

En lisant ces lignes, Harry s'était mis à caresser délicatement l'œuf qui se mit à briller d'une lumière vert émeraude. Une fêlure apparue là où la main d'Harry était passée plusieurs fois. Elle sembla s'étendre doucement à tout l'œuf. Finalement, Il se brisa en des milliers de petit morceau laissant place à un serpent de près d'un mètre de long. Doucement, Harry siffla et le serpent sembla lui répondre. Cela était le cas puisque Harry est ce que l'on appelle un Fourchelangue dans le monde sorcier, c'est à dire un sorcier capable de parler aux serpents. Mais ce don est un don maudis car en général seul les mages noirs le possèdent.

Harry avait trouvé un nom pour son nouveau compagnon. Il l'appellerait Râ comme le Dieu de l'ancienne Egypte à cause de ses yeux jaune brillants comme le soleil. Après encore quelque petit sifflement, Râ s'enroula autour du torse d'Harry. Heureusement que les pouvoirs du basilic ne se révèlent qu'après les un ans du serpent. Sinon Harry n'aurait pu l'amenait avec lui. Il ne souhaitait tuer personne, du moins pour l'instant.

IL retourna dans le salon une bonne dizaine de livre dans divers domaine de la magie. E fut une heure après qu'il est commençait sa visite qu'il décida de remonter dans le château et dans la tour Gryffondor.

Arrivé rapidement devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de sa salle commune, Harry se fit interpeller par la douce voix de son professeur de Potion :

« -_50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, M. Potter._

- _Excusez-moi de contester votre décision mais le couvre feux commence dans deux minutes, donc au revoir,_ Professeur Rogue, répondit Harry avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage que venait d'ouvrir la gardienne de la maison Gryffondor »

Voyant la salle commune vide de tout élèves, il se dirigea vers le dortoirs des garçons de 6ème année pour aller déposer son fardeau et profiter d'une bonne nuit réparatrice avant de commencer les cours le lendemain matin. En pensant à cela, il était prêt à parier qu'il commencerait avec Potion en compagnie des Serpentard si certains avait réussi à avoir optimal à leur BUSE. Sur cette pensée, Harry s'endormit.


	5. Première journée de cours

Première Journée de cours

Bien qu'il soit allé se coucher en dernier la veille, Harry fut le premier Gryffondor à descendre ce matin pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il était d'ailleurs le premier élève et comme professeur, il n'y avait que Rougue et Dumbledore. Celui-ci, en voyant, Harry se dirigea vers Harry. Harry ne put s'empêchait de penser qu'il allait de voir encore le supporter deux ans. Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur d'Harry, il dit :

« - _Bonjour, Harry ! Déjà debout ?_

- _Oui, j'ai l'habitude d'être le premier levé,_ répondit Harry sur le ton du sarcasme.

- _Prêt pour cette nouvelle année ? _

- _Je suis prêt_, répondit-il, _et je vais vous surprendre_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. _J'ai oublié de vous demander si nous avions le droit au serpent comme animal de compagnie._

- _Cela dépend de sa dangerosité, je suppose que c'est l'un des animaux que tu as adopté cet été._

- _Non, il vient de mettre confier, je peux vous le montrer si vous le souhaitez, monsieur le directeur,_ dit-il en ouvrant sa robe de sorcier qui laissa voir Râ. Il se nomme Râ. § _Dit bonjour à monsieur le directeur, Râ _§ siffla-il. »

Un sifflement résonna dans la grande salle. Le directeur semblait surprit de voir ce qui lui semblait être un basilic entourait le torse de son protégé.

« -_ Je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder à Poudlard, ni même à l'extérieur car si je ne me trompe pas. Il se trouve que ton serpent n'est autre qu'un basilic. Il semble également être très jeune, pas plus de 6 mois, car il n'a pas encore ses pouvoirs._

- _Et si je faisais comme Serpentard, je le confinais dans la Chambre des Secrets. Au moins, je pourrais le garder et les élèves ne risqueraient rien puisque seul moi parle la langue des serpents dans ce collège. _

- _D'accord mais tu comprends que dès qu'il aurait ses pouvoirs, il pourrait te tuer._

- _Ce serait le cas si je n'étais pas lier à lui, je suis ainsi complètement immunisé à son venin et à son regard. De plus, les yeux du basilic ne tuent que si son maître lui ordonne et cela me met sur un pied d'égalité en ce qui concerne Voldemort._

- _Dans ce cas, va l'enfermer dans la Chambre des Secrets avant que les cours ne commencent. Tu passeras à mon bureau pour ce qui de s'en occuper. Passe une bonne journée._ »

Dumbledore s'éloigna en se demandant comment Harry avait pu rentrer en possession d'un tel serpent, normalement, il fallait plusieurs mois pour faire éclore un œuf de basilic. Pendant ce temps, Harry se demanda pourquoi le directeur avait accepté aussi facilement qu'il garde Râ. Le vieux fou devait avoir une idée derrière la tête et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Mais, il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir accès à la chambre des secrets quand il le souhaitait. Il serait plus tranquille pour mener son entraînement à termes. Alors que Ron et Hermione rentrait dans la Grande Salle, Harry se leva pour mettre en lieu sur son serpent. Hermione l'arrêta :

« - _Bonjour Harry, où vas-tu ?_ lui demanda-t-elle

- _Eh ! bien, si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne le sais pas. Mais ne vous en faite pas le directeur est au courant, ça vous évitera un déplacement à son bureau,_ répondit Harry sur un ton qui aurait fait geler le plus froid des icebergs. »

Ron, comme Hermione resta sans voix alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le deuxième étage. Ayant repris leurs esprits, les deux soi-disant amis du Gryffondor dirent en chœur :

« - _Il sait !_

- _Je ne pense pas,_ dit une voix derrière eux qui s'avéra être celle du Directeur. _Je pense qu'il doit vous en vouloir pour le peu de lettre qu'il a reçu cet été. Cela lui passera._

- _Je ne suis pas de votre avis,_ dit Hermione. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu nous en vouloir comme ça, il nous a évité toute la soirée d'hier et aujourd'hui cette phrase lourde de sens. Pour moi, il est au courant de ce que vous nous avez demandé._

- _Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, Monsieur, _ajouta Ron

- _Mais non, il a une pleine confiance en vous et jamais, il pourrait penser que vous me rapportez tout ce qui se passe. Sur ce, bonne première journée,_ termina Dumbledore en s'éloignant. »

S'il savait la vérité en ce qui concerne Harry, le directeur ne serait pas autant confiant dans l'avenir. Bien que certains doutes étaient nés en lui quand Harry lui avait montrait son Basilic. La première heure de cours arriva rapidement et bien qu'Harry soit passé par ses appartements privés, il arriva avant tout les autres.

_Vraiment pratique ces escaliers qui mènent où l'on veut dans le château_ pensa-t-il alors que les autres élèves ayant eu optimal en potion commençaient à pénétrer dans la salle.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron avait échoué et Hermione avait pris d'autres options qui lui seraient plus utiles pour travailler au ministère de la magie.

_Cette sang-de-bourbe ne doute de rien _ pensa-il en se l'imaginant conseillère au près du ministre, _vraiment pathétique, comme si les grandes familles allaient se laisser dépouiller de leur main mise sur le ministère_.

Il fut sortis de ses pensées par un Rogue qui fit une apparition magistrale comme à l'accoutumé. A l'inverse de son habitude, Harry s'assit au premier rang, ce qui lui valut un regard mortel de la part de son professeur adoré. Un autre qui fut surpris fut sa Némésis. Il était peu nombre et Harry était le seul Gryffondor dans la salle. Comme les membres des différentes maisons de Poudard se rassemblaient, Harry se retrouva tout seul. Rogue commença son cours :

« - _Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez quelques compétences en matière de Potion. Bien que pour certains, j'en doute fortement, dit-il en regardant Harry. Cette année vous n'avez peut-être pas les ASPIC mais sachez qu'à la fin de l'année, vous aurez un examen qui validera votre passage dans l'option Potion avancée en 7ème année. Cette année vous demandera énormément de travail. Aujourd'hui, vous allez confectionner l'une des potions les plus dures, le Véritasérum. Vous n'aurez pas fini avant la fin de l'heure car il faut trois semaines pour le préparer. Allez-y,_ termina-t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction du tableau noir. »

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent alors vers l'armoire à ingrédient sauf Harry qui sortis un nécessaire de travail pour maître à potion ce qui lui valut une petite reflexion de Rogue sur le fait qu'il est aussi prétentieux que son père. Harry leva son regard vers son professeur qui fut surpris par le regard de glace et le masque de froideur de celui-ci. Rogue eut l'impression qu'Harry lisait en lui comme dans un livre, il se détacha vite du regard du survivant. Il avait déjà vu une fois un tel regard mais il ne savait plus où.

Pendant le reste du cours, Rogue tenta de déstabiliser plus d'une fois Harry mais il eut à chaque fois le même regard. Il n'arriva même pas à enlever le moindre point à la maison Gryffondor bien que se soit son jeu favori depuis que Dumbledore l'avait embauché. Alors qu'Harry était presque rendus à la fin des consignes pour ce cours-ci, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une erreur dans les consignes du professeur. Il omis de la signaler et cela eut pour conséquence que tous les chaudrons de ses camarades explosèrent à l'exception du sien et de celui de Malfoy. Cela mis Rogue dans une rage noire, il enleva à toute les maisons 200 points exceptés bien sur à Serpentard. En entendant cela, Harry lui demanda pourquoi.

« - _Car vous n'avez pas ouvert vos livres avant de venir dans mon cours,_ répondit-il.

- _Il s'avère que ce n'est pas de la faute de ceux qui ont fait fondre leur chaudron mais de la votre, rétorqua Harry. Vous avez fait une erreur dans les consignes. Vous avez marqué que l'on doit rajouter les 3 racines de Mandragore après avoir réduit l'intensité du feu à un Incendia. Or ces ingrédients doivent être incorporer après avoir éteint le feu. De plus, j'aimerai que ces points soient redonnés à ma maison car il me semble que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur._

- _Si vous en avez faite une, en omettant de me dire l'erreur que j'ai écrite, donc les 200 points sont aussi enlevés à Gryffondor._

- _Dans ce cas, les 200 points devraient être également retirés à Serpentard car il me semble que M. Malfoy a également omis de vous le dire, et de plus certaines personnes de cette maison ont également fait fondre leur chaudron. Il me semble que si vous voulez une meilleure entente entre les maisons, il faut qu'aucunes ne soient avantagées par rapport aux autres._

- _100 points de moins pour Gryffondor et un mois de retenue pour avoir remis en cause ma manière d'enseignement._

- _D'accord mais je demande un entretien immédiat avec le directeur et vous, comme l'article 5463 du règlement me le permet._

- _Vous croyez être qui pour vous permettre cela, cela fait bien longtemps que l'on aurait dû vous exclure de Poudlard. Maintenant, vous vous finissez votre potion et vous vous taisez. Je parlerai de votre comportement au directeur._

- _Vous ne donnez pas suite à ma requête soit, mais je vous conseillerai de relire votre règlement avant d'en parler au directeur, et particulièrement les articles concernant l'impartialité des professeurs et ce qui en découle, _termina Harry avant de remettre à Rogue un flacon d'une couleur parfaitement translucide scellé magiquement pour éviter les surprises. »

Tout le temps de leur face à face, Rogue n'avait pas flanché face au regard de glace de son élève. Mais il avait eu tort car maintenant Harry avait pu visiter tous les souvenirs du directeur de Serpentard sans la moindre difficulté car durant sa colère, les barrières mentales de celui-ci avaient faibli. Harry se demandait comment il avait pu restait espion auprès de Voldemort aussi longtemps avec de telles barrières. Mais Harry se rendit vite compte en analysant les souvenirs de Rogue, que c'était l'inverse. Il était restait fidèle au maniaque du sang pur.

_Dumbledore est si stupide de ne pas avoir encore compris, il fait vraiment confiance à tout le monde_, pensa-t-il

Il retrouva ses "amis" en cours de métamorphose. Celui-ci se passa dans une ambiance un peu tendue car beaucoup de Gryffondor de 6ème année avait vu l'état des sabliers dans le hall. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas se mettre à dos la directrice de Gryffondor. Pour Harry, ce cours se passa beaucoup mieux et il récupéra plus de la moitié des points qu'il avait fait perdre. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il se dirigea vers le professeur et dit :

« - _Madame, j'ai demandé au professeur de Potion, un entretien immédiat avec le directeur et lui en invoquant l'article 5463 du règlement. Celui-ci n'a été refusé. Je viens solliciter auprès de vous cet entretien. _

_- Sachez monsieur Potter que ce genre d'entretien est accorder qu'en cas de manquement flagrant au règlement de la part d'un professeur. Il me semble difficile de vous accorder une telle requête._

_- J'accuse le professeur de potion de manquement au règlement concernant l'article 1243. Cela vous suffit-il pour me donner satisfaction._

_- Les accusations que vous portez sont graves. Cela peut mener le professeur Rogue devant le conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard et cela peut entraîner la révocation de son statut de professeur. Soouhaitez-vous continuer dans cette voie, M. Potter ?_

_- Totalement,_ répondit Harry sur un ton froid qui ne laisser aucune répartie possible. »

La directrice adjointe sortit de sa salle de cours et se dirigea vers les cachots suivis d'Harry. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de potion et demanda au professeur de la rejoindre dans le bureau du directeur après avoir donné des consignes à ses élèves.

Dumbledore fut surpris par l'arrivée de McGonagall et d'Harry très rapidement suivis d'un professeur Rogue furieux


	6. Un prof dans la tourmente

Un professeur dans la tourmente

« - _Qu'est ce que ce morveux fais là, j'espère que vous n'avez pas écouté les sornettes qu'il raconte ? Hurla-t-il._

_- Calmez-vous, Serverus, je ne sais pas de quoi, il s'agit. Minerva et Harry viennent d'arriver et n'ont pas eus le temps de m'expliquer ce qui se passe_. »

Ces phrases eurent pour effet de calmer le professeur. Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes car il s'énerva une nouvelle fois quand il entendit les accusations que portait contre lui, le survivant.

« - _De quel droit, ce morveux remet en cause ma manière d'enseigner, j'exige qu'il soit renvoyé de Poudlard._

_- Hélas, je ne peux donner suite à votre demande. Et je crains de devoir donner raison à Harry car vous êtes connu pour être un peu partial concernant les points accordés ou retirés aux différentes maisons de notre école. Par contre, je ne souhaite pas demander l'avis du conseil des gouverneurs sur cette question. On peut trouver un compromis. Par exemple, et pour une période d'un mois minimum, le professeur Rogue devra noter les copies de 6ème année à l'aveugle. Chaque étudiant me rendra sa copie et je prendrai soin de masquer l'identité de chacun. Si au bout du mois, certains étudiants sont devenu comme par enchantement, des génies ou inversement des trolls, il se peut que nous prolongions définitivement cette expérience sur toutes les années composant le cursus de Poudlard, expliqua le directeur. Cela vous convient-il, Messieurs ? _

- _Oui_, répondit à contre cœur le professeur Rogue sachant pertinemment que s'il n'acceptait pas, il devrait passer devant le conseil des gouverneurs et qu'il pourrait bien plus mal s'en tirer à cause de la marque de son maître qu'il avait sur le bras.

_- Oui, Monsieur le directeur mais un problème se pose encore lors de la préparation des potions. Le professeur Rogue terrorise certains de mes camarades en pratiquant une torture psychologique. De plus, il laisse volontairement certaines personnes de sa maison jeter des ingrédients afin de faire échouer la potion._

_- Eh ! Bien dans ce cas, pendant le mois, les cours de Potions de 6ème année seront uniquement des cours théoriques, excepté deux auxquels j'assisterais et auxquels encore une fois s'appliquera le principe de la notation à l'aveugle._

-_ Il reste encore un point, à voir,_ dit Harry en regardant le professeur Rogue qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de le tuer.

_-Lequel ?_ demanda McGonagall légèrement agacée par la longueur de .l'entretien qu'ils avaient.

_- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela. Voyez-vous, le professeur Rogue entretiens une rancune contre mon père alors que cela fait plus de 15 ans qu'il est mort. Celle-ci m'a été reportée dessus et je crains que la démarche que j'ai entreprise, aujourd'hui, ne calme ce ressentiment,_ expliqua Harry.

_- Oui, et où voulez-vous en venir ?_ Interrogea la directrice de Gryffondor

_- Et bien, je crains que ne pouvant pas sans prendre directement à moi, comme la clause 2 de l'article 1243, le prévoie, il ne s'en prenne à mes amis ou pire aux points de ma maison,_ dit Harry avec une mine légèrement peureuse.

_- En effet, vous faite bien de soulevez cette question, Monsieur Potter_, dit le professeur de Métamorphose en comprenant les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sa maison.

_- On va rajouter une clause à notre contrat. Ainsi, le professeur Rogue ne pourra pas enlever de points ou en ajouter durant toute sa période de probation et cette clause pourra également se prolonger indéfiniment. Avons-nous trouvé un accord ? _demanda Dumbledore

_- Oui, _dirent les trois autres en même temps. »

Alors que le professeur Rogue passait près de son élève pour sortir, Harry dit juste assez fort pour qu'il ne soit entendu que de celui-ci :

« _Et ça ne fait que commencer._ ».

Rogue défia alors Harry du regard et tenta même un peu de légimencie. Hélas pour lui, Harry était devenu un maître en occulmencie et il se retrouva éjecté contre le mur qui se trouvait trois mètre derrière lui. Alors qu'il se relevait Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore et dit :

« _- Je crois que la légimencie est considéré comme de la magie noire, ça serait dommage que le conseil des gouverneurs apprenne le comportement de votre professeur de potion. Il se pourrait que le ministère s'y interresse de près et croyais-moi ça ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde. Au revoir,_ termina-t-il par dire en franchissant la porte du bureau directoriale avec le plus beau sourire de sa vie. »


End file.
